


The New Adventures of Tink

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Series: Flufftober 2018 [8]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: Gil rescues a new friend and brings it home to Harry.





	The New Adventures of Tink

**Author's Note:**

> Day Eight of Flufftober -- Pets

Harry pinched the skin of his nose and then once again looked from his gorgeous idiot to the ball of fur that he was holding in his arms.

“A dog. You found a dog and brought it home with you.”

“Well, he's more of a puppy than a dog, but yes. He was crying and an asshole tried to kick him so I punched the asshole and took the dog.”

“Of course you did.”

Harry was not at all surprised that Gil had punched someone for mistreating an animal. They all accepted that they would be mistreated, but they never allowed anyone within their sight to hurt anything that couldn't fight back.

Like the black and white fluffball that his second mate was holding protectively.

“How bad was the other guy hurt?”

Gil shrugged. “Don't know and don't care. I didn't stop to look after I picked up the pup.”

That was expected, too. Once Gil put you on the ground, he very rarely checked to see how badly you were hurt. After all, if you did something to piss him of enough to hit you, then you should probably stay down until he was out of the area.

“Does he have a name?”

“I didn't ask. He was unconscious when I picked up the pup and left him.”

Harry shook his head. “I don't care about the guy you punched, Gorgeous. I was asking if the dog had a name."

"I thought I would call her Tink."

"Tink... as in Tinkerbell... that bloody fairy that was with Peter Pan?"

Gil grinned.  "I think this one is much cuter, don't you think?"

Harry laughed and pulled Gil close to him so he could press a kiss to those beautiful lips of his. "I do believe that you are right and she is much prettier than that troublesome twit that helped cause trouble for my dad."

"I'm happy that I've accomplished two things, now," Gil said after he pulled back from a second kiss. "I rescued us an amazing mascot and I also made you smile." He grinned. "I always like it when I can make you smile, Harry."

Harry couldn't help but touch the side of Gil's face. The gorgeous idiot always managed to cheer him up when he most needed it without even really trying. He was always tough as nails to anyone else, but when it was just them or them and Uma, Gil let his heart show through.

"C'mon, Gil.  We should take Tink and introduce her to the Lost Revenge so she gets used to being on the ship. She'll need to take some time to get her sea legs since one day that's where we'll always be."

Gil grinned, scooping Tink up in his arms again as he followed his First Mate back through the streets that would lead them to the one place he called home.

Well, the _structure_ he called home.

His true home?  That was wherever the pirate with him chose to go.  

Harry was his home and always would be.


End file.
